


Spider-Man, Part of Shield?

by Sevv



Series: What They Don't Know [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Tony tries to steal Peter from S.H.I.E.L.D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevv/pseuds/Sevv
Summary: "Honestly, I'm surprised they didn't find out about you sooner."Or in other words:Peter Parker works for S.H.I.E.L.D, they don't know he is supposed to be Spider-Man. They assume he's just some smart kid from Queens that gets in arguments with Steve Rogers about which is better, Brooklyn vs. Queens. They assume he can keep up with the other spies and Thor because he fought in the streets, it's how they recruited him actually. They assume he doesn't keep up with Tony when talking science and is faking how smart he is. That's the thing, they assume. And assumptions aren't always right.Part Two of the What They Don't Know series





	Spider-Man, Part of Shield?

I don't know how I got hired. I was chasing off bullies that were bothering some kid, that reminded me of myself when I was younger, when they got me. They must have seen me fight. I wasn't trying to draw attention to myself, but I just can't not help someone in need. I was walking away when some random middle-aged dude walks up to me.  
"Peter Parker?" The man asked. He looked average, but he was wearing a suit. My Spidey Sense was a slightly buzzing. This man was dangerous, but not to me _right now._  
  
"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked. The man seemed suspicious to me, but I've never seen him before in my life. A lady passes from behind me and walks up to him. She seems just as dangerous, but suspiciously not as much as the man.  
He walks away. "Hey, why do you want to know who I am?" Honestly, I mean, who walks up to someone, asks their name, then leaves. Because that's what this guy did. The lady lingered, and says, "You better be careful. You never know who's watching." Then she leaves. With no one, but me to know that they were there.  
  
I left, and continued walking towards Aunt May's. The wind was starting to pick up, so I pulled my coat around me and put my hands in my pockets. My hand brushed up against a rectangular object. I pulled it out. It said, 'Jack Samuel - SHIELD Recruitment Division  (SRD)'. I didn't think that, when the lady passed by, and she put something in my pocket it would be a business card. I looked at it closer. No phone number or email. Weird.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt May?"

I finally reached Aunt May's, but when I entered, there was no one there. I guess she's at work. 

So, I guess I'll talk to her later. I looked back at the card, and thought about how I needed to lay low more. If shady government offcials are trying to recruit me, then I'm not doing a very good job. I had never heard of this SRD, but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out what they want.

I don't think that it's bad, but they seemed dangerous. I need to investigate, and be careful while doing so. If they catch me, it could be bad.


End file.
